New Sensations
by DChan87
Summary: Tumblr prompt. Recently cured, Zelgadis is enjoying his new lease on life, starting with fighting alongside Lina Inverse. ZL, LZ, whatever you want to call it, drabble


"It's impressive that such strength and ferocity can be contained in such a small vessel," Zelgadis remarked, watching Lina Inverse's latest fireball dissipating, taking with it a whole score of ruffians that attempted to take them by surprise.

He didn't expect one thing, though; the feeling of heat against his skin. For years, as a chimera, he was unable to feel pain, which had advantages and disadvantages, besides being a reminder of Rezo's treachery. He was reminded that he'd only been cured for a short time. he jumped out of the way, realizing that it was hotter than he expected. He would have to get used to this.

"AND STAY OUTTA MY WAY!" Lina roared at the retreating ruffians. Zelgadis chuckled. A few years had passed since they last met, but Lina was just as feisty as ever, a fact he was happy to know.

"You sure showed them," he said.

"Serves them right for making fun of my height!" She spun around, flashing the "V" for Victory sign when her expression changed to one of fear. "ZEL! LOOK OUT!"

He reacted quickly, drawing his sword, but not before a lingering ruffian pulled his knife on him, dealing a glancing blow on his left arm. A sharp pain shot out from the spot, accompanied by a trickle of blood spurting out of his arm. He swung the sword, ignoring the pain, his mindset still the same as when he was a Chimera. The one swing knocked his attacked on his backside, but Zel's arm fell limp. His attacked figuratively pounced, swinging his knife at Zelgadis several times until he fell backward.

"ZEL, HOLD ON!" Lina called. He heard her calling a spell but couldn't see what it was. His focus was on his bald, mustachioed attacker, raising his sword above him. Then a burst of light struck the man's chest, throwing him backward again.

Seeing his opportunity, Zelgadis dropped his sword, held his hand out, invoked his magic and shot a burst of energy at the man. The ground exploded, sending the man flying off until he was just a flash in the sky.

Zelgadis took a deep breath and sighed. He tried to stand up but used his left arm. He collapsed like a house.

"Hold on, let me heal that," Lina said softly, running over to him. She put her hands on his wound and started working. "How's it feel?"

"It feels," he said.

"Still in Chimera mode?" she asked.

"I guess so," he answered. "I was a chimera for so long…"

"You'll get used to it," she said. She finished healing the wound, leaving a scar there. "That's so you won't forget it."

"You're teaching me a lesson," he chuckled. He smiled at her. She returned the gesture. "You're pretty, you know."

"Well, thanks. You're really handsome, but you always were."

They both laughed.

She put her arm around his waist and helped him up. He liked the feel of her soft, but sturdy clothes, only slightly changed from when they were teenagers traveling the world. He also took the opportunity to run his fingers through her hair.

"That feels nice," she said, blushing. She took her glove off, reached up and touched his cheek. He leaned into it like a cat as she stroked his smooth cheeks. He returned the gesture, pulling his gloves off and touching her soft cheeks. Oh, how he missed something so simple.

Remembering they were in the middle of the road, they stopped but took each others' hand. "So… What about Amelia?" Lina asked.

"What about Gourry?" Zelgadis countered.

"Okay, let's do this at the same time, on the count of three. One, two. three!"

"_It didn't work out because they weren't you!_" they declared in unison.

His cheeks felt hot, but that didn't stop him from smiling. It was visibly the same thing for her.

"So… um… how about dinner?" she asked. "You're buying."

"Sure," he said. "One more thing." He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. Lina chuckled and kissed back.

Then they broke apart, their lips smacking. "So? How was it?" Lina asked.

"Soft," he said. "I liked it."

"By the way…" she said, blushing, "I know you're no longer a chimera, but… I hope one part of you is still hard."

He chuckled and leaned into her ear. "We'll have to find that out later," he whispered.

Neither of them could wait to find out.


End file.
